Dragon Scale
|} The Dragon Scale (Japanese: りゅうのウロコ Dragon Scale) is a type of held item introduced in Generation II. It allows to evolve into . In the core series games Price |N/A| 1,050}} | 4,000| 1,050}} |N/A| 1,050}} |N/A| 1,000}} |} |} Effect Held item In battle In , it increases the power of moves by 10% when held due to an oversight (while the item intended to have this effect—the Dragon Fang—has no effect). This was corrected in Pokémon Stadium 2. From Generation III onward, it has no effect in battle. Outside battles Causes to evolve into when traded while holding it. This consumes the Dragon Scale. Description |A rare dragon-type item.}} |A strange scale held by Dragon-type Pokémon.}} |A thick and tough scale. A Dragon-type Pokémon may be holding it.}} |A strange scale held by Dragon-type Pokémon.}} |A thick and tough scale. Dragon-type Pokémon may be holding this item when caught.}} |A very tough and inflexible scale. Dragon-type Pokémon may be holding this item when caught.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Mt. Mortar | Held by (2% chance), (2% chance), (2% chance), and (2% chance) |- | | | Held by (5% chance) and (5% chance) |- | | Water Path | Trainer Tower (prize for defeating Double Mode) |- | | | Held by (5% chance), (5% chance), (5% chance), and (5% chance) |- | | Mt. Mortar | Pokéathlon Dome (2500 Pts. - post-National Pokédex) ; held by (5% chance), (5% chance), (5% chance), and (5% chance) |- | | | (held by wild ) |- | | | (treasure hunter); held by (5% chance), (5% chance), (5% chance), (5% chance), (5% chance), and (5% chance) |- | | | Join Avenue ( ); White Forest (Store 3); held by (5% chance), (5% chance), (5% chance), (5% chance), (5% chance), and (5% chance) |- | | Terminus Cave | Held by (5% chance), (5% chance), (5% chance), and (5% chance) |- | | Sky Pillar | Held by (5% chance) and (5% chance) |- | | | (Lv. 2) |- | | | Battle Tree (32 BP); held by (5% chance), (5% chance) and (5% chance) |- | | Kantonian Gym | Battle Tree (32 BP); held by (5% chance), (5% chance) and (5% chance) |} |} In spin-off games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series The Dragon Scale appears in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Explorers of Darkness, and Explorers of Sky. Price |3000 |1 }} |1000 |1 }} |} |} Effect If the player offers both a and Dragon Scale at Luminous Cave or Luminous Spring, can be evolved into . This consumes the Link Cable and Dragon Scale. If thrown, it will deal 1 damage (2 if sticky). Using this item in a dungeon will consume it, with no effect. Description |It enables a certain kind of Pokémon to evolve. Give it to the Pokémon when it's ready to evolve.}} |A thick, tough scale. It allows a certain kind of Pokémon to evolve.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | Wyvern Hill (29-30F) |- | | | Treasure boxes, Job requests (★3-★9) Happy Outlook (Kecleon Shop: B3F, B5F, B7F, B9F, B11F, B13F, B15F, B17F, B19F), Mt. Mistral (Kecleon Shop: 3F, 5F, 7F, 9F, 11F, 13F, 15F, 17F, 19F), Shimmer Hill (Kecleon Shop: 2F, 4F, 6F, 8F, 10F, 12F, 14F, 16F), Lost Wilderness (Kecleon Shop: B3F, B5F, B7F, B9F, B11F, B13F, B15F, B17F) |} |} Appearance Pokémon GO The Dragon Scale is required to evolve certain Pokémon in Pokémon GO: * requires 100 Candy and a Dragon Scale to evolve into . The Dragon Scale was added to Pokémon GO on February 16, 2017. Description |A scale that can make certain species of Pokémon evolve. It is very tough and inflexible.}} |} |} Acquisition Starting at level 10, Dragon Scales can be obtained by searching PokéStops or s. While normally rare, from March 21, 2017 onward, the player is guaranteed to find an Evolution item when obtaining the bonus for spinning a Photo Disc for the seventh day in a row. Additionally, the player receives a Dragon Scale when completing part 6 of the Special Research "A Ripple in Time". In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Ampharos Amore, 's evolved into a while holding a Dragon Scale as it was temporarily traded to . In Yikes, Yanmega! II, Roseanne revealed that she researched Evolution items while studying Pokémon Evolution, including the Dragon Scale. In the TCG A Dragon Scale is featured in the artwork of the card. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=龍之鱗片 |zh_cmn=龍之鱗片 / 龙之鳞片 |fr=Écaille Draco Ecailledraco |de=Drachenhaut |it=Squama Drago |ko=용의비늘 Yong-ui Bineul |pt_br=Escama de Dragão |es=Escamadragón |vi=Vảy rồng }} Category:Held items Category:Evolution-inducing held items Category:Type-enhancing held items Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon items Category:Items in Pokémon GO de:Drachenhaut es:Escama dragón fr:Écaille Draco it:Squama Drago ja:りゅうのウロコ zh:龙之鳞片（道具）